


Rescuing a Grimm

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Sean Renard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Nick Burkhardt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: Inspired by this post over at Grimm kink meme:Nick was kidnapped/enslaved as a young teenager. After many escape attempts and years of rebelliousness, he is finally broken. When it is discovered Nick is a Grimm, he is given to Renard. Renard tries to rehabilitate Nick.(https://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/3689.html?thread=3001705)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Grimm AU. Everyone from the show (except Nick) will basically be the same. Obviously some things will be different since Nick wasn't around but I still want to be able to include all the characters we know and love so things will be edited as needed to make the story work.
> 
> This is an experiment but I hope you'll stick around and go on this adventure with me!
> 
>  
> 
> [Date in the chapter: September 2, 2013]

 

Nick shifted in place a little in an effort to be more comfortable. His bindings were tied very tightly though and didn't allow him much room to move. Sure, he'd made escape attempts a lot before but he wouldn't do that now. He hadn't tried in awhile actually. He'd learned his lesson. He didn't know how much longer he'd be stuck in this cage though and he wished he could at least have some range of motion so he could stretch out his sore muscles. It didn't help that the cage rocked every time the truck he was in hit a pothole. He didn't even know where he was being taken, but that wasn't unusual. He was never told much information. All he knew was that he was being given to a new master. 

It had been the strangest thing. A couple days earlier his master had suddenly morphed into some type of cat-like creature. It had only lasted a minute or two but it was long enough for Nick to see. When Nick accidentally made eye contact with his master the man started yelling something about grimms and needing to talk to a royal. Nick had been used and then beaten heavily that night. Nothing was said about the issue again and Nick had almost forgotten about it until this morning. His master woke him up, shoved him into a horribly cold shower, dressed him (the clothes were still ratty but they were nicer than his normal rags), and then marched him out to the truck he was currently riding in. All his master had said was that he was “being taken where all grimm whores deserved to go.” Nick still didn't even understand what a grimm was. No one had ever called him that before. It must have been bad though judging by his master’s reaction. The man had turned down many offers from people who wanted to buy Nick throughout the months or years he’d owned him--Nick had lost track of the days a long time ago--so for him to voluntarily give Nick to another owner meant this grimm thing was something big.

Nick shivered. He hoped his next master wouldn't be any worse than his current one. He wasn't sure if he could handle another sadistic monster.

 

===============

 

Prince Sean Renard looked around his walk-in closet as he decided what to wear. Although he would prefer to wear comfortable clothing on his day off he knew he needed to look formal and regal for the meeting he would be having soon. He decided on a grey three piece suit with a royal purple tie and pocket square. Once his clothes were in order he went over to his dresser for his last accessory. He opened a black, velvet box and took out a circlet. It was made from silver wires that were woven into a loose braid. Sean generally didn’t like wearing the thing but since he was acting as prince not as police captain he knew it was a necessity. At least he didn’t have to wear his more formal crown. That he really hated.

Sean looked over himself one last time before leaving his room. As he walked he checked the time on his watch--a Rolex that he argued was too flashy for a police captain but couldn’t refuse because it was a gift from his father and you didn’t refuse gifts from the king--and saw that he still had another thirty minutes until his guests were scheduled to arrive. That was alright though because he still had a few things to prepare.

 

===============

 

Somehow Nick managed to doze off for a while and the next think he knew sunlight was filling the space from the open doors at the back of the truck.

“Now you’d better be on your best behavior today, slut,” Nick’s master said harshly as he climbed inside the truck to open Nick’s cage. “If you embarrass me in front of the prince, even the king himself won't be able to protect you from my wrath. Understood?”

“Yes, Master. Of course, Master,” Nick said, keeping his head down like he was supposed to. ‘Never make eye contact’ was one of the first rules that had ever been beaten into him back when he was just a kid. “I won't do anything, Master.”

“Good.” The man said. He untied the ropes around Nick’s legs but left the ones around his wrists. He unclipped the collar that attached Nick to the cage and then pulled the younger man out of the truck. “Now follow me and don't make a sound unless you're spoken to.”

“Yes, Master.” Once his master was in front of him Nick looked up to get a glance at his new home. His mouth fell open in minor shock as he took in the small mansion before him. Was this really where his new master lived? His master had said something about a prince. It made sense that a prince would live somewhere fancy. Nick didn't think there were any castles in America so apparently a mansion had to do. Once the initial shock had worn off Nick closed his mouth and continued following his master up to the front door. 

After Nick’s master knocked on the door it was soon opened by a man--maybe in his late twenties or early thirties if Nick had to guess--with stylish brown hair who was wearing a blue button down shirt and a navy tie along with dark grey suit pants and a matching waistcoat. He also had on a pair of light brown dress shoes. The clothes looked very high quality so it was clear the man either had money or worked at a high paying job. As soon as Nick finished his fast examination of the person in front of him he lowered his head once again before his master had a chance to notice.

“Hello,” the man said politely. “How may I help you?” 

“I have a meeting with the prince,” Nick’s master replied. “The name’s Emmett Blake.”

The man nodded. “Of course, sir. Prince Sean is expecting you. Please, come in and follow me.” He stepped back to allow the two men inside and then led them through part of the house and into a study. “Prince Sean,” he said when they entered the room. “Mr. Blake is here to see you, Sir.”

“Thank you, Jeremy,” Nick heard another male voice say. He could only assume that was the prince. He so wanted to look up and get a glance at his new master but he knew that he couldn’t. He needed to show that he was perfectly trained and knew how to behave. “Make sure we aren’t disturbed,” Sean said as he dismissed Jeremy. He then turned his attention to his guests. “Please, have a seat.” He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Emmett said. Nick followed him over to the chairs and knelt on the floor beside him where he belonged.

Sean looked down at the man who was going to be his new charge. He looked frail and slightly malnourished but still had muscles that spoke of years of manual labor. With the clothes he was wearing Sean couldn’t see much of the man’s skin but he wouldn’t be surprised if his body was littered with scars. Grimms weren’t ones to submit easily which meant the man had likely experienced numerous beatings.

The prince had never supported slavery but he knew it was sometimes useful and not very easy to stop completely without enough support. Since he wasn’t king--he didn’t even rule the entire state of Oregon--the best he could do was make laws about slavery/indentured servitude and how people in the system could be treated. Most of the time the laws were obeyed but not always.

“Thank you for following the laws and contacting me, Mr. Blake,” Sean said, turning his attention back to the klaustreich in front of him. “I appreciate you not just taking care of this yourself as I’m sure many wesen would have.”

“My family has always been loyal to the crown,” Emmett replied. “I also heard something about a reward for turning in a grimm whore,” he added with a smirk. 

Sean barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Loyal and greedy were not synonyms. “Of course,” he said, plastering on a fake smile. “Let me get my assistant and he’ll take care of that for you.” He picked up his cell phone off the desk and hit the speed dial for his assistant. “Jeremy? Please come back to my study to meet with Mr. Blake. He’d like to receive the reward promised for finding a grimm.” He hung up the phone and a moment later there was a quick knock before the door to the room opened.

“Hello again, Mr. Blake,” Jeremy said, stepping inside. “Here’s a check for the money you were promised. If that’s all I can also lead you back to your car.”

“That’s it for me,” Emmett responded as he stood up. “Thank you again, Your Highness.” He glanced down at the slave still kneeling at his feet. “I’m sure you know how to deal with slaves and don’t need my advice, but if you’d like my opinion you should have a very heavy hand with him. He’s broken-in now but he used to be quite the trouble maker. A few of his past owners couldn’t handle him.”

“Thank you, Mr. Blake,” Sean said, his voice tight despite his efforts for it not to be. “Jeremy, please show our guest out,” he continued, an edge of steel to his tone.

“Yes, Prince Sean,” Jeremy said with a small bow. He completely understood and agreed with how his boss was feeling. “Right this way, Sir.”

Sean waited until Jeremy had escorted Emmett out and closed the door to his study before he sighed and relaxed his posture. Keeping up appearances was tiring. He picked up his phone again and sent a text to Jeremy to make sure he wasn’t disturbed for the rest of the afternoon. Sean hoped to ease his new housemate into his new life as smoothly as possible and that wouldn’t happen if he was surrounded by people he didn’t know. “Can you please sit in the chair?” Sean asked the man softly. “You’ll find there’s no need for kneeling here.”

“Yes, Master,” Nick said, quickly obeying the order and moving to one of the chairs in front of the desk. He kept his head down and shoulders curled in towards himself though.

“You don’t have to call me ‘master’ either,” he said, still keeping his voice soft. He hadn’t rehabilitated many slaves but he’d spoken to plenty of scared and injured witnesses before and he knew that projecting calmness was an important step. “My name is Sean.”

Nick froze. Was this some type of test for his new master to see how obedient he was? Slaves didn’t call masters--or anyone for that matter--by their first name. They also weren’t supposed to disobey any orders though. Maybe it was a trick to give the man an excuse to beat him. Nick didn’t know what to do. If he hesitated too long though he’d definitely get a beating so he had to just pick something and hope for the best. “Yes, Sean,” he said, his voice hesitant. He flinched, expecting a slap or a punch to the face.

“Good job,” Sean praised. “Thank you. You can always call me Sean, alright? It doesn’t matter where we are.”

“Yes, Sean,” Nick answered again. He was very confused. This new master was strange. Perhaps he just wanted to lull Nick into a false sense of security before taking it all away. 

Sean carefully took his circlet and placed it down on his desk. He didn’t need to have it on if he was just at home without any visitors. He also decided to take off his suit jacket and tie in an effort to look a little more relaxed and casual. “Why don’t I get those ropes off of you?” he offered. “I can’t imagine they’re very comfortable.”

“Whatever you’d like,” Nick replied quickly.

“I’d like you to be happy and comfortable but I doubt you’re ready to tell me how to accomplish that just yet,” the prince admitted. He stood up from his desk and took the few steps needed to get over to where the man--Sean really needed to find out his name--was sitting. In a move most would view as unfitting for someone of his position, Sean knelt down in front of the younger man. Despite his tall frame he didn’t want to seem intimidating so kneeling seemed like the best option. “You probably won’t believe this but I’m going to say it anyway; you’re safe here,” Sean said as he got to work untying the ropes binding the other man’s wrists. “You won’t be treated like a slave anymore and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Nick bit his tongue to prevent himself from laughing in his new master’s face. That was definitely a lie if he’d ever heard one. He was a slave and he would continue to be for the rest of his life. He’d given up hope of getting saved a long time ago and now that he was discovered to be a grimm--whatever that even meant--he knew there was no way anyone would want to rescue him.

“There,” Sean said when he’d finally gotten the last knot free and the ropes fell from the man’s wrists. “Will you look at me?” he asked. 

Nick lifted his head a little so that he was staring at Sean’s neck. Even if this new master was weird Nick knew he wouldn’t want a lowly slave making eye contact with him. 

“Thank you,” Sean said softly, accepting the small win. “I would imagine you’re probably hungry. How about I get you some lunch and then give you a tour of your new home?” He stood up and held out a hand to help the man up.

“Yes, Sean,” Nick replied, not moving his gaze even as he took the offered hand.

Sean gave the man a sad smile. He had a feeling there was a long road ahead of them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how frequently I will update this story but I promise that I will see it through to the end (eventually). I don't really have a detailed plan yet but I decided to just post the first chapter and see what happens.
> 
> If you have ideas of things you might like to see let me know and I'll take them into consideration!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story! Comments/kudos are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! I finally posted another chapter! There's a lot of description/set up in this one but I tried to incorporate plenty of character development as well.
> 
> I've based Sean's house off of the place he lived when he worked with Black Claw and was going to be mayor.
> 
>  
> 
> [Date in the chapter: September 2, 2013]

 

 

“I don’t know how much you’ve had to eat recently so let’s just start with something basic,” Sean said when he and Nick were in the kitchen. “How about scrambled eggs and toast? Simple enough and I can always make more if you’re still hungry.” He motioned for Nick to sit down at the breakfast bar that was attached to the center island in the room. 

“You don’t have to go out of your way for me,” Nick insisted. He took a quick peek around the room while Sean was getting ingredients out of the fridge. The space was warm and inviting with wood cabinets and counters and stainless steel appliances that looked quite fancy. There was even a wine storage fridge thing--he had no idea if there was a proper term for that--in the island. The countertops were all marble and there were windows and a set of glass doors that looked out over a porch and the beautiful landscape. 

“It’s not a bother, honest,” Sean replied as he closed the refrigerator door and walked over with an arm-full of ingredients. He didn't miss how Nick’s head tilted down again when he heard the door close. Sean paused for a moment to try to think of a way to make his guest more at ease. “Would you feel better if I was cooking for myself as well?” he offered.

Nick’s head shot up in surprise, though he still managed to not look Sean directly in the eye. Why did his master care about making him comfortable? “Um, yes,” Nick answered. “A little.”

“That’s fine,” Sean said with a small smile. “I could eat.” He deposited everything on one of the counters and then took out a pan to cook the eggs and a cutting board for the fruit he had grabbed on a whim. “I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me,” he said to his guest. “You're free to ask anything you want. I promise I won't punish you.”

Nick didn’t say anything at first because he wondered if it could be a trap. He hadn’t been ordered to ask anything but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have questions. It would be smart to take the opportunity he was apparently being given. There had to be questions he could ask that wouldn’t upset even a strict master.

Sean focused on his cooking, not wanting to make his guest feel pressured or watched. Hopefully the man wouldn’t be too scared to talk.

“What will my responsibilities be?” Nick asked finally. An innocent and important enough question that it shouldn’t cause any pain to befall him.

“You won't have any,” Sean replied, glancing over his shoulder to look at Nick. “Like I said, you aren't going to be treated like a slave here. Right now I just want you to focus on resting.” He left the whipped eggs to cook and took a step over to cut up the strawberries and bananas he’d picked up. “I do have some staff members here to help with housekeeping and security and that sort of thing but they’re all paid for their services and free to leave if they ever want to,” Sean explained. He didn't always like needing a staff but security was a necessity for someone in his position and with his busy schedule he didn't always have time to take care of a house this size.

Nick wasn't sure how to respond to this new information. This master continued to confuse him. “If I'm not to do housework or labor will I be sharing your bed then?”

“No,” Sean said firmly, his grip tightening on the knife he was holding. He forced himself to stop and take a deep breath before he continued talking because he didn't want to scare his new guest. “That will never be required of you,” he clarified. He finished cutting the fruit and stuck some bread in the toaster. “You don’t even need to share a room with me or anyone else. This house has plenty of space. You’ll have your own room.”

Nick felt his jaw drop. He’d have an actual room all to himself? “I...thank you,” he said quietly. “You really don’t need to do all of this.”

Sean finished what he was cooking and started plating. The toast popped up just as he was done so he spread some butter on it and added it to the plates. He took silverware out of a drawer and put one plate down in front of Nick and another two seats down at the breakfast bar. “What do you want to drink? I have milk, water, and a variety of juices. I also have iced tea and soda but I don’t know how well those go with eggs,” he added with a chuckle to lighten the mood a little.

“Water is fine, thanks,” Nick replied. He looked down at his plate, trying to remember the last time he’d had a proper meal.

The prince filled two glasses with water from the dispenser built into the fridge and sat down to join his guest in a meal. “So is there anything else you want to know right now? I’m sure adjusting to a new place is hard.”

Since his mouth was full Nick just shrugged. He didn’t want to ask too many questions and be a bother even if Sean had said it was okay. He also wasn’t even sure what to ask. He was a slave. There wasn’t much information he needed to know. Although…

“What’s a grimm?” the words were out of his mouth before Nick could stop them.

“Figures you’d start with the most difficult question,” Sean replied with a laugh. “That’s fine though,” he added quickly when he saw Nick look away in embarrassment. “I’ll try my best to explain everything but you have to understand that it’s complicated so you won’t be able to know everything right away. Okay?”

Nick nodded. How complicated could things be? “I just want to know why my last master called me a ‘grimm whore’ and freaked out,” Nick answered honestly.

“He called you that?!” Sean dropped his silverware and took another deep breath. He was getting the feeling that any stories about his new housemate’s past would irritate him. “Never mind. Let’s just focus on your question for right now.”

Nick was confused again but didn't comment. Why would his new master care if he’d been called a whore? This man was weirder and weirder the more Nick got to know him. 

“In this world there are some people that are more than just human,” Sean started to explain. “You saw Emmett change, right? He looked sort of like a cat?”

“I’m not sure what I saw,” Nick answered hastily. That wasn't true--he knew exactly what he’d seen--but he had no desire to be labeled as crazy. 

“You don't have to lie. It's okay, I won't call you crazy,” Sean assured him. “I can see them too and they’re all real.” He took a sip of water. “The general term is ‘wesen.’ That's what they're all called collectively but there are different species within that category. Emmett Blake is something called a klaustreich.”

Nick’s mind was reeling a little but he still wanted to know the answers to his questions. “So am I some type of wesen too?” He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of not being human. Or at least not fully human. He went back to eating his eggs as he listened to Sean’s response.

“No. Grimms are still humans. They just have extra abilities.” Sean took another sip of water. “I told you this was rather complicated. So wesen can change their appearance, that’s what you saw with Emmett. There are two types of changes though. One is done on purpose and can be seen by anyone, regular humans included. The other happens accidentally when the wesen drops their guard for a moment, usually due to a sudden emotional spike like fear or sadness. That change isn’t visible to regular humans but it is visible to grimms.” 

Taking time to absorb all the new information he was being given, Nick remained silent for a bit. He continued eating and enjoying every morsel because even if eggs and fruit wouldn’t be considered fancy by normal standards it was much better than what he was used to being served.

“Do you have more questions?” Sean asked after giving some time for everything he had said to sink in. 

Nick was about to answer when his brain finally caught up to what had been going on. He’d been having a full conversation with his master. He’d even almost looked the man in the eyes a few times. What the hell was he doing? He quickly ducked his head again to stare more intently at his plate. _You know better than this,_ he silently chastised himself. _You let him lull you into some false sense of security and threw all your training out the window. Everyone’s right; you are a stupid, insolent, little slave. Can’t do anything right._ As much as he wanted to just sit quietly and try to disappear, his master had asked him a direct question which meant he was required to respond. “No, Sir,” he said, managing to keep the overwhelming emotions he was feeling out of his voice. The man had refused being called ‘master’ so he figured ‘sir’ was a more acceptable option.

Sean frowned slightly as he looked down at his companion. It had seemed like they were making progress and suddenly the man was back to acting the way he had when he first arrived. He realized it was probably rather naive to think that everything would get better so quickly. The man had been a slave for years. That wasn’t an experience you just snapped out of. “You really don’t need to call me that,” Sean replied softly, not knowing what else to say.

Nick simply sat silently and focused on finishing his food. When he had eaten everything he stood up and quietly padded over to the sink to rinse his plate and silverware. It wasn’t hard to find the stainless steel dishwasher amidst the wooden cabinets so he opened it up to put his items inside. “Are you done, Sir?” he asked, motioning to Sean’s equally empty plate.

“That’s alright,” Sean answered. “I can get it.” He stood up as well and made his way over to the sink. “Again, you aren’t actually going to be treated like a slave here. I appreciate you cleaning up after yourself but don’t feel obligated to clean up for me as well.” Once his plate and silverware were in the dishwasher as well he offered his guest a small smile even though he knew the man probably wouldn’t see it. “I’ll take care of the pan and everything else later. Why don’t I give you a quick tour? I want you to feel comfortable here.”

“Whatever you’d like, Sir,” Nick replied, lifting his head so he’d be able to see better. Again the man was talking about making him comfortable. Why was he so concerned about that? If the man was really a prince Nick was sure he must have more important things to do than spend time pampering a new slave.

“Alright then, a tour it is.” Sean smiled and pointed to the glass doors. “Those lead to the porch which you’ve probably realized by now. When the weather’s nice I like to host parties and grill outside.” He turned and led Nick through an open doorway. “This is the dining room. It’s rather fancy so I generally just eat in the kitchen but this is here for special occasions or if I have too many guests for the breakfast bar to be practical.”

Nick could understand Sean’s sentiments. The long wooden table in the middle of the room had four leather armchairs on either side and one chair at either end of the table. There were tall candlesticks on the table for decoration along with some vases of high quality fake flowers. A fancy rug was on the floor underneath the table and chairs and there were nice drapes hanging in front of the tall windows that decorated the side wall. Nick was finding it hard to comprehend living in a place like this. Although it seemed that Sean didn’t like the set-up either which seemed odd. He was a prince after all.

Sean took Nick out another open doorway and took a few steps over to the last room on that side of the house. “This is the library. I don’t know how much you like to read but you’re welcome to come here whenever you want.” He gave his guest a minute to take in the room and then pointed across the hall. “That’s the living room. We don’t use the fireplace much since there’s a regular heating system now but it’s nice to have sometimes. If you go through the living room you’ll get to my office which you’ve seen. You’re allowed in there as well, of course, just knock if the door is closed. That takes care of the first floor. Two more to go.” Sean paused, considering something. “Well technically there’s a basement and small attic but they just have laundry and storage and such so it’s not all that exciting,” he added.

It was hard for Nick to not show his awe as he followed Sean up the carpeted flight of stairs. This place was much fancier than anywhere he’d lived before and he hadn’t even seen the whole thing yet.

“So, the second floor is the actual living space,” Sean explained when they got to the landing. “Straight ahead is a guest bedroom which has access to the porch roof. In the corner is another guest bedroom which has access to the side porch. That door between them is a shared bathroom. There’s also a closet with towels and sheets on the other side. I don’t have guests stay over that often but sometimes Jeremy is here helping me late and I don’t want him to have to drive home or a friend comes to visit. This side is my all my room,” he said, opening the double doors to their right and stepping through. 

Nick couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping when he walked inside Sean’s room. The place was enormous. There was a large bed and a lot of open space in the first section with a tv in the corner. Then there was a partial wall to separate a lounge area with two fancy chairs facing a marble fireplace that had a strange painting hanging above it. There were more elaborate rugs around as well as light fixtures and other smaller paintings.

“The door to the right of the fireplace is a closet and the door to the left leads to the bathroom,” Sean said, pointing things out as he talked about them. He led them back out into the hall and pointed at the last door he hadn’t mentioned yet. “That’s going to be your room but I figure we’ll save that for last. A few more things to show you upstairs.” 

“Hello, Sean,” Jeremy said, coming down the stairs just as Sean and Nick were about to go up. He used the necessary formalities when guests were around but when it was just them Sean preferred his employees to be more casual. “Sorry to disturb you both. I just need to grab some files from your office.”

“That’s alright. Thank you for your hard work,” Sean replied. Jeremy nodded and started to walk down the next flight of stairs when Sean stopped him. “Actually, Jeremy, I could use your help with something. I know you usually keep some clothes in one of the spare bedrooms. Could you lend our new guest a few things so that he has something to wear until we can buy him his own clothes? You two are about the same size.”

Nick had to admit that the man had a point. Sean was freakishly tall and Nick had a feeling the prince’s clothes would hang off of him. He was surprised to hear that the man was planning to buy him clothes though. He usually just got old, worn out clothes his masters no longer wanted.

“Of course,” Jeremy answered with a smile. “I’ll grab a few things and leave them in his room.”

“That would be great. A pair of shoes too if you have any,” Sean added. With that he headed up the stairs, not waiting to watch if Jeremy followed through with his request. “Okay,” he said when he and Nick reached the third floor. “This is a storage room that has access to the attic. The room in the corner is a staff area and security hub. This small room is a half bathroom. Oh and there’s another one on the first floor under the stairs that I forgot to mention. Finally this big room is a play area and also movie room because I insisted on having something fun in this place when I moved in,” Sean said with a chuckle. 

Nick thought the man was right. This room carried in the carpet from the hallway instead of having a hard wood floor like the other rooms and there were a few plush couches and armchairs facing the large tv which was on one wall. There were also a few games and toys on a shelving unit. It didn’t look like they were used often but it was clear they were there in case they were needed.

Sean led them back downstairs and over to the room he’d set aside for Nick. “It’s a bit smaller than my room but it was the only other room with a private bathroom so I figured you’d appreciate that,” he said as he opened the door and stepped inside.

“We have very different definitions of small,” Nick said, his awe finally breaking through his facade. He hadn’t even had a real bed in his last place--just an old mattress on the basement floor--and now he had his own room with a large, comfortable looking bed, his own bathroom, and even a small fireplace. _What’s with this house and fireplaces?_ he wondered.

Sean smiled as he saw the wonder in his new housemates eyes. He was glad to be able to give the man some joy after everything he must have gone through. “I know I’ve been throwing a lot of information at you this afternoon so why don’t I leave you to rest for now? You can shower or watch television or whatever you’d like. Feel free to explore more as well now that you know where everything is. I’d like it if you joined me for dinner later but it’s not a requirement.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Nick said, some of his sincerity showing through. He didn’t want to let himself hope but maybe this place truly wouldn’t be as bad as his past situations.

“There is one thing I was wondering,” Sean said tentatively. He’d really have to have a talk with the man about calling him ‘sir’ but he’d leave it be for the moment.

“Yes, Sir?”

“What’s your name?”

Nick tensed. He’d learned early on not to share his name with masters. It had been a lesson from another slave. The masters never cared and if you didn’t share your name it was one thing you had that couldn’t be taken from you. His name had become an important possession and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to share it. “I’ll answer to Slave or Whore like anyone,” he said, wondering if that would be a suitable answer. “Unless there’s something else you’d like to call me.”

“Those aren’t names,” Sean replied. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but I’d like to know. I feel bad just calling you my new housemate.”

Nick thought about it for a moment as he stared at Sean’s chest. The man had been abnormally nice to him and at this point losing his name didn’t seem as bad as it used to. It wasn’t like it mattered for anything. “Nick,” he said finally.

Sean smiled again. “It’s nice to meet you, Nick.” It wasn’t much, but it was a start.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I still don't really have a proper plan for how this story will go and I have other projects I need to work on but I still promise that I will update eventually! I really appreciate all the support! <3 ^__^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive wait, everyone. I wasn't lying when I said updates would probably be on the slow side, lol. I've been struggling a lot with creativity recently but I finally got some inspiration back for this story and was able to write a new chapter. It's a little shorter than the last two but I didn't want you to have to wait any longer for new content. Thanks for sticking with me! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Date in the chapter: September 6, 2013]

 

 

Nick slowly blinked his eyes open and was momentarily confused when he found himself in an unfamiliar room. It took a moment for the memories of the past few days to come back to him. He didn’t know the exact date but he knew it was his fifth day since arriving at Sean’s. Despite the time spent together Nick still didn’t feel like he was any closer to understanding the other man than he had been when he first arrived at the mansion. 

The past three days Sean had needed to go to work so he was out for most of the time. Nick had been surprised to learn that his new master was also a police captain. Apparently even Wesson princes had to have regular day jobs. 

Nick pushed off the covers and climbed out of bed. It was going to take some time for him to mentally be used to sleeping in an actual bed, especially one that was so big and comfortable. He had some vague memories of living in a nice house and sleeping in a bed from before he became a slave but it had been so long ago that he hardly remembered it anymore. At first he’d tried to hold on to his past to give him hope but eventually he’d realized he would never escape his situation and reliving such cheerful memories just caused him pain so he let them go.

He shrugged off the somber reflections and made his way to his new, private bathroom--something else he’d need to adjust to. He could even lock the door for complete privacy. That seemed like a stupid feature to allow a slave to have but Nick figured with how tall and broad Sean was he could probably knock down the door without much trouble.

It felt amazing to drop his borrowed clothes on the tile floor and step inside the hot shower. The water was so warm and relaxing. He usually just got tossed into a cold shower whenever his old master decided he needed it, which was usually every three or four days. Some previous masters had let him wash everyday but no one had let him have a private bathroom with a fancy shower head and allowed him to use as much hot water as he wanted.

Although he’d been told he could do whatever he wanted Nick still made sure not to spend too much unnecessary time in the shower. No point in wasting water and being a difficult...he wasn’t sure how to think of himself. Slave was the most natural term but Sean kept insisting that Nick was no longer bound, not like he really believed the older man though.

Once he’d finished up Nick turned off the shower and grabbed a soft towel to dry his body and hair. He then went back into the main part of his room and got dressed. After the first day where Nick had just borrowed Jeremy’s clothes Sean had sent his assistant out to buy some new items for Nick to wear. He’d promised he’d take Nick out one day so that he could pick things out for himself but he’d been rather busy. Nick didn’t mind though. As long as he had clothes he didn’t really care if they didn’t all fit perfectly. He slipped on boxers, a pair of jeans, and a grey, long-sleeve shirt which he found quite comfortable. 

As he was finishing putting his clothes on Nick heard someone outside his room. He waited until it sounded like they had gone away and then went over to open the door. Nick picked up the covered tray of food that was sitting in the hall for him and moved back into his room to eat breakfast. So far when Sean wasn’t around Nick had stayed in his room. Since he hadn’t been given any orders he had decided the safest bet was to stay out until someone gave him a direction to follow. He’d been very surprised on his first full day after arriving that food had been delivered to him three times. When Jeremy had dropped off a tray for dinner that night Nick had asked what was going on. He was informed that Sean had told Jeremy to make sure Nick got fed, so if he chose not to go to the kitchen himself then food would be brought to him.

Nothing in this house made sense. 

 

===============

 

Sean sighed as he leaned back in his desk chair. He was having trouble focusing on police work because he couldn't stop thinking about Nick. He so desperately wanted to help the man but he'd never been in a situation this big before. He’d talked to plenty of traumatized witnesses but what they had gone through--while horrible and tragic--didn't compare to the years of constant abuse he was sure Nick had suffered. Grimms were tough and even if Nick’s previous masters hadn't known his true identity Sean knew they would have had to work extra hard to break Nick and make him into the terrified and obedient man that was currently living with him. How was he supposed to fix this?

There had been a brief moment when they were eating lunch together that first day where Sean thought they had made a breakthrough. Nick had asked questions about his grimm heritage and they'd actually held a short conversation. In that moment, Sean had been naive enough to think that things wouldn't be as bad as he’d feared, but then Nick’s “training” had kicked in and he had shut down the small connection. In the days since that conversation Sean had only gotten a handful of words out of the younger man and most of them had been “yes, Sir” despite Sean repeatedly telling Nick that that type of formality wasn't necessary.

Sean was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the doorframe of his office in the precinct. He glanced up and gave a small, polite smile when he saw Detective Hank Griffin standing in the open doorway. “What can I do for you, Detective?”

“I actually wanted to see if you were okay, Sir,” Hank said as he stepped inside the office. “You've been in here brooding most of the morning. Other people were wondering what was going on too but I volunteered to be the one to check in case it was something you couldn't tell some people about if you know what I mean.”

Sean felt his polite smile grow more genuine at Hank’s explanation. The man was an excellent detective and also just a good person in general. When Hank had seen his coyotl partner woge Sean had been forced to give him the wesen speech. The prince hadn't been sure how Hank would react but he figured the man was usually open minded so maybe it would work out. Thankfully, after the initial “holy, crap!” reaction, Hank had taken the news in stride. A good majority of crimes in the city tended to be related to wesen in one way or another so Sean appreciated having an extra detective in the know.

“Everything is…” Sean paused. He had been planning to say that everything was fine and send Hank on his way, but maybe the man could be useful in the situation. “Actually, why don’t you shut the door and take a seat,” Sean said, having come up with a new idea. “I have something to talk to you about.”

Hank gave a small nod before following his captain’s instructions. “What’s going on?”

“You remember the information I told you about wesen, correct?” Sean asked.

“Yeah, of course.”

Sean moved forward in his chair so that he could lean his arms on his desk. “Good. So in addition to wesen there are also people called grimms which I didn’t tell you about yet,” the captain explained. “I wasn’t keeping it a secret it just never came up,” he added. “Grimms are humans but they can see wesen even when the wesen doesn’t want to be seen. They also tend to be a bit stronger and heal somewhat faster than an average human. It’s genetic and runs in family lines.”

“Okay,” Hank said, following along so far. “So are you a grimm then? Is that how you know about all this?”

Sean almost laughed. “No. I’m…” He trailed off and took a deep breath. This was the hard part. “I’m a royal. A prince to be specific. From one of the seven royal families.”

“I’m sorry, you’re a what?” 

“A prince,” Sean replied simply.

Hank ran a hand down his face. “Didn’t see that one coming.”

_Just wait until you find out my other secret,_ Sean thought with a small groan. He was not looking forward to the day he had to have that conversation with his detective. One thing at a time though. “The royal families sort of oversee the wesen population. In the olden days grimms worked for us to help us keep the peace and also keep wesen in line when necessary.”

“Alright. Where do I fit into this though? I’m just a kershite cannon thing,” Hank said, struggling to both remember and pronounce the german term. “Whatever it was that you and Mark called me.”

“Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen,” Sean easily corrected out of habit. “I know you’re not wesen obviously and that’s exactly why I think you might be able to help. You know about this world but you’re human so you don’t feel loyal to me as a prince, and while we work together you aren’t directly employed by me.”

A puzzled look settled on Hank’s face. “I’m still not sure I’m following you.”

Sean sighed. “Someone is staying with me now and he’s a grimm. He was a slave and when his wesen master realized what he was they brought him to me as the local royal.” He paused and leaned back in his chair. “He’s been through a lot and I’m struggling to connect with him and get him to open up. I’m wondering if maybe he’d feel more comfortable with you. He sees me as his new master despite my promises that that isn’t the case and he won’t talk to my assistant or cleaning lady either, probably because he thinks they’ll just report back to me,” the captain explained. “You’re more impartial. We can tell him we work together, though maybe not specify that I’m your direct superior. That way you’re just a neutral figure.”

“I don’t know what I was expecting you to say when you asked me to help you but that definitely wasn’t it,” Hank replied as he worked to wrap his head around everything he’d just been told. 

“Would you be willing to help?” Sean didn’t ask people for help often but he had a feeling that it might be necessary this time so he was willing to try. 

Hank nodded. “Yeah. Sounds like he’s been through a lot and could use someone to talk to,” he answered. “What’s the plan?”

“Why don’t you just follow me when you’re done your shift?” Sean suggested. “The apartment you’ve seen before isn’t where I normally live so you won’t know how to get there.”

“What do you mean that’s not where you normally live? You have another house? He’d seen the captain’s apartment before and it was really nice. The man had expensive tastes.

“I’m a prince. I usually live in a house that my father bought,” the older man explained. “It’s a bit over the top though for my needs and I definitely wouldn’t be able to afford it on a regular police captain’s salary so I have the apartment for when I need to blend in with coworkers.”

“Oh,” Hank said, shock clear in his tone. “Okay then.” He was learning a lot during the conversation. “Yeah I can do that. I guess for right now I’ll just get back to the reports I was doing?”

Sean nodded. “That would be best.” He watched as his detective stood up and walked over to the door. “Oh, and Hank?”

“Yes, Captain?” Hank replied, turning to look back over his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Hank smiled. “No problem, Sir.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I'm thinking this story takes place around season 3. So for character ages Nick is 31 and Sean is 43. (Anyone know how old Hank is in the show?)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll try to not take two months for the next update. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I know many of you probably have questions about Nick’s backstory and how things with slavery work in this world. I talk about some of that in this chapter and more stuff will come out in future chapters.  
> 2\. Canon is totally changed obviously, but in terms of timeline this story takes place around season 3 (so 2013-2014) so you can figure out character ages and appearances from there.  
> 3\. You may notice I added the “past rape/noncon” tag. I’m not planning to go into too much detail on this but it is something that happened to Nick so it will come up occasionally.
> 
>  
> 
> [Date in the chapter: September 6, 2013]

 

 

 

Hank’s jaw dropped when he pulled in the large, stone lined driveway behind Sean. When the older man had said he had another house which had been a gift from his father, this was not at all what Hank had pictured. “You live here?” he asked as he stepped out of his car.

“Yes,” Sean replied, clearly a bit uncomfortable. “I said it was fit for a prince.” Truthfully Sean would have been happy to just live in his apartment all the time, but he ‘had an image to maintain,’ at least according to his father.

The detective tried to shake off his shock and act more natural. “So who’s this grimm you were telling me about?” he asked as they walked up the steps to the front door. 

“His name is Nick. That’s about all I know,” Sean replied. “As I said he hasn’t spoken to me very much.”

“Maybe we could fingerprint him,” Hank suggested when they’d stopped outside the door. “If his parents did one of those fingerprint database things when he was a kid then he’d show up.”

Sean nodded and took out his key. “I thought of that. I was hoping I could get him to trust me a little more first though. Or let him open up in his own time.” He unlocked the door and motioned for Hank to go inside. “It is certainly an option if nothing else is working though.”

Hank was again shocked when he saw the inside of the house. “Wow.”

“It would be best if you didn’t mention this to anyone at the station,” Sean said. “Your partner knows about me of course but please allow the others to continue thinking I just live in the apartment,” he requested. He wasn’t very accustomed to asking favors of his subordinates but he tried to act as stoic as possible. He was trusting Hank with a lot and he could only hope that the detective understood that.

“Yeah,” Hank replied immediately. “Yeah, of course. I doubt they’d believe me anyway but I know anything here is a wesen matter so I won’t share it.”

Sean nodded and dropped his briefcase by the door. “I appreciate it.”

Just then Jeremy walked into the room. “Hello, Sean,” he said with a polite smile. He gave a nod to his boss and then turned his attention to Hank. “Nice to finally meet you, Detective Griffin.”

“Hank, is fine,” the detective answered, curious how the man in front of him had known his name. “No offense but who are you?” Sean had only told him about Nick but Hank doubted that was who he was talking with. He didn't exactly give off the ‘traumatized slave’ vibe.

“Apologies. My name is Jeremy. I'm Prince Sean’s assistant,” the man said.

“You have servants?” Hank asked, this time looking at Sean, disappointment clear on his face.

The Prince almost groaned. “ _Assistant._ He's my assistant,” he repeated. “I pay him.” Why did everyone always think he forcibly enslaved people?

“Oh. Sorry,” Hank added sheepishly. 

Sean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Where’s Nick?” he asked instead, turning his attention to Jeremy.

“Still in his room I believe. He still isn’t coming out much. He has been eating the food though.”

Sean took off his suit jacket and folded it over his arm. “Thank you, Jeremy. Please see to it that Hank is comfortable. I’ll go talk to Nick.” He left Jeremy to take care of Hank and walked through the house and up the stairs to Nick’s room. Once he was standing outside he knocked on the door. “Nick? Are you there?”

The door opened a moment later. “Yes, Sir?” Nick asked, head bowed respectfully as usual.

“I know you don’t believe me but you really can call me Sean,” the older man said even though he knew it was likely pointless. He didn’t even wait for a response before he continued talking. “There’s someone here I’d like you to meet if you’re willing. He’s a colleague of mine from work.”

“Of course,” Nick replied. He stepped out of the room and quietly closed the door behind himself. He looked down at his clothes; he was still wearing the jeans and grey, long-sleeve shirt he’d put on that morning after his shower. “Is this outfit acceptable?”

“Whatever you want to wear is fine,” Sean answered. “We’re just relaxing at home so you don’t need to look fancy,” he explained. “I’m actually going to go change into something more comfortable but you can go downstairs and meet Hank. You don’t have to worry about him. Just be friendly and I’m sure the two of you will get along.”

Nick nodded and made his way to the stairs. He’d been told to entertain guests for his masters in the past so he didn’t need any further instructions to know what to do.

“Hey,” Hank said when he saw someone come down the staircase and step into the fancy living room. Hank thought the man looked to be a few years younger than him. He was a little on the skinny side but still had some muscles on him and wasn’t thin enough to look like he was about to collapse. “I’m guessing you’re Nick.”

“Yes, Sir,” Nick replied politely. “Master is changing but I can still take care of you while you wait for him to return.”

A puzzled look quickly spread on the detective’s face. “You can do what?” he asked. 

Instead of responding Nick simply moved so that he was right in front of Hank and then dropped down to his knees. He made quick work of the man’s belt and then started opening his pants.

“Woah! Woah! Dude, what are you doing?” Hank asked in shock while he tried to pull himself away.

“It’s alright, Sir,” Nick answered. “I’m clean and well trained so you don’t have to worry.” He continued working on getting Hank’s pants down but was stopped by the detective’s hands pushing him away.

“Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on here?” an aggravated Sean asked when he joined the two men in the room. He was now wearing light wash jeans and a thin, navy blue sweater and while his face looked calm and composed there was a fire clearly burning in his eyes.

Hank lightly pushed Nick far enough away so that he could stand up from his chair. “I don’t know, Sir,” he answered as he quickly fixed his pants and belt. He had no intention of having his captain see him in his boxers. “He just came in and started trying to take my pants off.”

Sean turned his attention to Nick. “What were you doing?” he asked, trying to calm his voice down some so as to not scare the traumatized man before him.

Nick looked up at Sean--without making full eye contact of course--and raised a confused eyebrow. “You said he was a colleague and I should be friendly to him,” he said simply as if that explained everything. “I was just following your instructions.”

“Yes. I said ‘be friendly’ not ‘give him a blow job’.”

“But I’m always expected to pleasure Master’s friends,” the younger man replied quizzically. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

All of the anger and confusion Sean had felt when he had first entered the room instantly left his body. “Nick…” the single word sounded pained and rich with emotion. “First of all, why don’t you get up and use a chair instead of kneeling on the floor? That rug is nice but I doubt it’s very enjoyable to kneel on for a long time,” he said, trying to get a handle on everything. “Hank, you can sit back down as well. It seems we have some talking to do.” The prince sat down on the couch and waited for Nick and Hank to sit down on the two plush armchairs across from him. Hank took one of the chairs but Nick remained where he was on the floor.

“I’m sorry, Sir!” he said, head dropping down in shame. “I keep doing the wrong thing. I swear I can be good though, Sir. Please punish me as you see fit and then I promise I’ll show you how good I can be.” The words came out in a practiced rush that came from prolonged repetition. 

Sean’s lips curved down into a slight frown. He had thought he was making some progress with Nick but it seemed they were back to square one again. He got off the couch and squatted down in front of the younger man. Up close Sean could see that he was shaking slightly from fear. “Nick, I’m not going to punish you. I’m not mad or disappointed. I just want to talk. Would you be willing to do that?”

Nick nodded and accepted the hand Sean extended to help pull him up. “I’m sorry for the mistake,” he said softly. Why did everything in this house have to be so confusing? He moved to sit in the open chair and watched as Sean returned to the couch.

“Um, sorry to interrupt, Sean, but will you be needing help with anything else today?” Jeremy asked, stopping in the open doorway. “Otherwise I was planning to head home if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine. Thanks, Jeremy,” Sean replied with one of his usual business professional smiles. After his assistant left the captain was quiet for a few moments, trying to decide what to say. He needed to start getting some more information from Nick if he was going to have any chance of helping him but he also didn’t want to risk pushing too far and alienating the man completely.

The silence was interrupted by Hank’s stomach growling rather loudly. “Sorry…” he sheepishly said with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Despite the conflicted feelings rolling around inside Sean’s head, the older man found himself chuckling. “Maybe we should move this conversation to the kitchen,” he suggested. He got up and made his way there, listening to make sure his guests followed. “Sandwiches alright?” he asked when he was looking at the contents of the refrigerator. “I don’t know if Hank’s stomach will be able to wait for anything that takes more prep time than that,” he teased.

Hank groaned. “You’re not going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Not anytime soon, no,” Sean replied. He motioned for Nick and Hank to sit at the breakfast bar like he had with Nick that first day and then got to work assembling a few sandwiches. He also grabbed three cans of Coke from the fridge and handed them out. Instead of sitting down though Sean remained standing on the other side of the island so that he could see Nick and Hank better. “How long have you been a slave?” he asked after another few moments of silence. He figured that was a question that would tell him some important details without being too personal.

“Um…” Nick tried to remember how many years it had been since the attack but he’d lost track of the time a while ago. “What’s the date?”

“September sixth,” Sean answered between bites of his sandwich.

Nick just looked at the older man blankly. “What year?”

“Two thousand thirteen,” he said slowly. He hadn’t known Nick felt that disconnected and made a mental note to pick up a wall calendar the next time he was out so the younger man could keep it in his room. 

Nick had to pause and do some math in his head. “About fifteen years,” he finally replied. The words shocked him as much as they did the other people in the room. Had it really been that long? He remembered that he had been sixteen when it had all started which meant that he would be thirty one. It was hard to fathom the thought. 

“Wow,” Hank said after a moment to process what he’d just heard. He glanced up at his boss. “Why is this even happening exactly? And why aren't we arresting these people?”

Sean sighed. “We aren’t arresting anyone because it’s a wesen matter so the Portland Police Department has no real power in the situation,” he tried to explain. “I suppose I could tell you names and have you take some leaders down but it’s more complicated than that. There are some benefits to the system that the royal families have put in place. There are also rules that are supposed to be followed. Sometimes people slip through the cracks though which might have been the case here.”

“Oh.” This was a lot for the detective to take in. Apparently he didn’t know as much about the world around him as he thought he did.

When he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket Sean pulled it out and looked down at the screen. He wanted to groan at what he saw but instead just rubbed his temple. “Excuse me but I have to go deal with this,” he said. “You two can do whatever you’d like. I’ll be in my office if you need me.” He put his plate in the dishwasher and finished the rest of his soda and then left the room. 

“Well alright then,” Hank said, surprised at the sudden change. He looked around to think of something to do. “Want to go sit on the porch? It's nice out today.”

“Uh, sure,” Nick said in response. He didn't understand why Hank wanted to hang out with him but he wasn't going to argue with a colleague of Sean’s.

Hank led the way and settled next to Nick on two of the outdoor chairs. “Are you okay? I know what happened earlier was a lot.”

Nick looked over at Hank. Was he supposed to talk to this man? People didn’t usually want to talk to slaves. But then Sean did keep insisting he wasn’t a slave anymore, not like Nick really believed it.

“Don’t overthink things,” Hank said with a chuckle. “You can talk to me. I’m just a regular guy. Hell, I just found out Renard’s a freakin’ prince earlier today.”

Although he had trouble trusting Hank, Nick desperately wanted to interact with the man. He was used to at least having other slaves to talk to sometimes when he wanted to connect with people. “Are you going to report everything I say?”

“No, man. Renard and I work together but it’s not like that,” Hank replied. “He noticed you weren’t talking to him or anyone else here much and thought you might be more comfortable with someone else who wasn’t connected in the same way. I won’t share anything with him if you don’t want me to.” The man felt a bit out of his depth but he had enough experience talking to people who were upset or in tough situations that he felt like he at least had some idea of what to do.

Nick hesitated again. “I’m just so confused right now,” he admitted after a minute. “Nothing is happening the way I’m used to.”

Hank nodded in understanding. “That makes sense. No matter how much reassurance Renard or anyone else gives you you’re going to need to see things for yourself in order to believe it.”

“Pretty much,” Nick agreed. “Look, I’m not sure I really want to talk about myself right now, but I wouldn’t necessarily mind learning more about you.”

The detective smiled. Even if Nick wasn’t looking at him or opening up much he was still making improvements. “Sure. I’m Hank Griffin, I’m an aquarius, and I’m a detective for the Portland Police Department, robbery and homicide division…”

 

“I’m sorry that took so long,” Sean said nearly thirty minutes later when he joined Hank and Nick outside. Truthfully he’d been done a few minutes earlier but he’d hung back to observe the pair a bit. Hank was definitely talking a lot more than Nick was but they seemed to be getting along really well.

“Hey,” Hank said, turning to look at his boss. He glanced down at his watch and stood up. “I think it’s time for me to be getting home. Thanks for having me over and it was nice to meet you Nick.” He started to walk away but then paused and put a tentative hand on Nick’s shoulder. “You’re going to be okay, Nick. If you don’t have enough proof to believe this yet, that’s okay, but you really are free now. Sean’s a good guy.”

Nick watched as Hank walked away and Sean showed him to the door. While they were occupied he quickly made his way up to his room. He liked talking with Hank but he wasn’t used to so much human interaction. He also had a lot to think about. 

Although he wasn’t ready to go to sleep yet, Nick decided to change into pajamas and relax for a bit. He sat on one of the chairs by the fireplace, brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and rested his chin on his knees. It wasn’t always the most physically comfortable position but it was one that brought him a lot of mental comfort. After his parents died he’d curl up like this whenever he was stressed or overwhelmed. 

He’d been told by Sean repeatedly that he was free and safe. Now Hank had said it to him as well. Sean easily could have just convinced the man to lie but it didn’t seem like the detective had been bluffing. He’d learned over the years that if something sounded too good to be true, it probably was. But, for the first time since he’d been brought here, he had just the slightest thought that maybe Sean was telling the truth.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, an update that didn’t take two months! :D Thank you so much for all of the support you’ve been giving me. I really appreciate you all being patient with me and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!
> 
> Feel free to comment with more questions if you ever have them because sometimes that helps spark ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to any moms who may be reading this!
> 
>  
> 
> [Date in the chapter: September 10, 2013]

 

 

 

When Sean made the offer he and Nick were eating breakfast together in the kitchen. Sean was pleased to see the situation with Nick had improved in the three days that had passed since Hank’s visit. Although Nick was still very quiet and reserved he’d begun leaving his room more and looked less like a frightened animal whenever he was in the same room as Sean. “Would you like to come to the station with me today?” the prince asked. “Or any day, really. Other than the few times you’ve gone into the yard I know you haven’t left the house at all since you arrived here.”

Nick looked up from the bacon, eggs, and fruit on his plate. He still wouldn’t make eye contact with Sean but the prince was happy that the grimm at least wasn’t holding his head down quite as much. “Um...I don’t know. I doubt you want me getting in your way at work.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sean replied. “You wouldn’t be in the way. Besides, you must be getting stir crazy being inside for so long.”

“Not really,” Nick said with a shrug. He looked back down to poke at his food with his fork. “My previous masters didn’t let me out very much so I’m used to it. Besides, I’m not all that great around large groups of people.”

The words were said so simply that they made Sean’s chest ache. It was painful just to know about Nick’s time as a slave but seeing the resigned way Nick talked about what had been done to him was even more heartbreaking. Sean didn’t believe that anyone deserved that type of treatment but it seemed especially terrible when done to a person like Nick who was so pure and caring. “You could just stay in my office for the most part if you wanted. If you close the door and lower the blinds it feels very safe and secluded.” The prince paused to eat some of his own food and check his watch. “I know it’s not the most exciting outing but I figure it’s simple enough. Plus I’m not always around a lot outside of work to take you somewhere else and you don’t seem ready to go out on your own just yet.”

Nick had to admit to himself that getting out would be rather nice, at least in theory. Plus seeing how the officers reacted to Sean at work could potentially help him get a better understanding of the man’s character. If he ruled the station with an iron fist then he was most likely lying to Nick about wanting to be compassionate towards him. “Alright,” the grimm responded after he’d thought things through. “If you’re sure you wouldn’t mind then I think I’d like that.”

“Great,” the prince replied with a smile. “Do you want to come today or another time?”

“Today is fine if it’s okay with you. It’s not as if I have anything else I need to do.”

Sean nodded. He really would have to find some more activities that he could offer Nick to help the younger man pass the time and feel like he was accomplishing something. “That would be just fine with me. I don’t have any meetings scheduled today so unless something unexpected comes up I should be able to stay in the precinct with you,” he responded. “Not that you can’t spend time on your own if you want to,” he hastily added. “I just wouldn’t want you to feel like you were abandoned somewhere you’ve never been before.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Nick went back to his breakfast. 

The two men finished eating and started to clean up. Nick didn’t eat everything on his plate but Sean was used to that. The grimm was no longer accustomed to being offered so much food so they were working on things in baby steps. Once the utensils and plates were in the dishwasher the two men headed upstairs to get ready to go.

“What should I wear?” Nick asked before stepping inside his room. He was currently dressed in medium wash jeans and a black tshirt. It was fine for sitting around the house but looking at Sean’s suit and tie he had a feeling that it wasn’t appropriate for where they were going.

“Whatever you want to wear is perfectly fine,” Sean replied. “I’m only dressed like this because I’m the captain. I assure you most of the people we’ll see will not look this fancy.” With a small smile he walked inside his own room but left the door open in case the younger man had any other questions.

Nick went to the closet in his room and looked over the clothes hanging there. It still felt so strange to have a choice in what he wore. It had been a very long time since he’d had a personal closet like this. He decided to grab a hunter green button down to put on over his shirt. Not too formal but not overly casual either. Happy with his clothes he moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair a little. 

 

===============

 

Sean pulled into his regular space in the precinct’s parking garage and turned off the car. “The front entrance is more exciting but I don’t like parking on the street,” he joked. 

“I can see it later if you want me too,” Nick replied. He didn’t think Sean was actually disappointed but he couldn’t be sure so he figured it was safer to placate the prince just in case. 

“Hello, Captain,” a young woman in uniform said when the two men stepped out of Sean’s car. 

Nick immediately shrank behind Sean a bit. He hadn’t been told what to do in this type of situation.

Sean placed a hand on Nick’s shoulder. He mostly meant it to be a comforting gesture but he also didn’t want to have a scared, runaway grimm on his hands. “Hello, Officer,” he replied with a polite nod. The officer smiled and continued on her way. Once she was gone Sean turned to timid man next to him. “It’s alright, Nick,” he said softly. “You’re going to see a lot of new people today but I promise that no one will harm you.”

The grimm nodded but didn’t relax his stance any and it was clear he was still on edge.

“Let’s head upstairs. My office will be much more comfortable.” The prince led the grimm through the garage and up to where the robbery and homicide division was located. 

Nick was so distracted by his new surroundings that he didn’t see the Filipino man walking toward him.

“Hoo! Guess I should have worn my airbag today,” the man deadpanned when they ran into each other. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” The apologies rushed from Nick’s mouth and he barely resisted the urge to drop to his knees.

The smirk immediately fell from the man’s face. “Woah, it’s alright,” he said, eyes a bit wide. “Sorry. Guess I sass before I think sometimes.”

“The sergeant is often quite funny but most people find him to be an acquired taste,” Sean said to Nick, the corners of his lips tugging up toward a smile. 

“Thanks for the stellar review, Captain,” Wu snarked. Only years of experience made him comfortable responding to his superior in such a way. “Who’s your friend?”

“Nick, meet sergeant Drew Wu,” the captain replied. “Wu, this is Nick. He’s staying with me so I thought I’d let him get out of the house and come see where I work.”

Nick was thankful for Sean’s discretion in explaining the situation. He really hadn’t been sure what the older man was going to say and had been pleasantly surprised that Sean hadn’t just announced Nick’s history to the whole precinct.

“I’m sure you have work to do, Sergeant,” Sean said before any more questions could be asked. He knew the man was inquisitive and that made him good at his job but it wasn’t the time or place for that. “I’ll be in my office.” With that he turned and led Nick through the open room and into the office in the corner. He closed the door behind them and left the blinds down but open for the time being.

Once safe inside, Nick looked around the office. He wanted to try to learn more about Sean from how the man had decorated the space. He saw some awards for past accomplishments on the walls and windowsill. “Have you ever been shot?” he asked while examining a particular award for bravery. 

Sean was glad Nick was facing away from him at that moment because he couldn’t hold back a small smile at the question. Most people’s first question when they met a police officer was if they had shot anyone else. It said a lot about Nick’s character that he instead asked about Sean’s wellbeing. “Three times,” the captain replied. “Two were stopped by kevlar. Still hurt though,” he added with a slight chuckle. 

“What about the third?” Nick asked, turning to look at the older man.

“Someone with a vendetta was waiting for me outside of my apartment one day about two years ago and shot me in the chest,” Sean explained. “He managed to miss my heart but I was rushed to the hospital for surgery and had to stay there awhile and then was out of work for a few weeks.”

Nick’s eyes were wide with shock. “Wow…I don’t...I’m sorry,” he said, gaze dropping back to the floor. 

Sean gave a sad smile at Nick’s reaction. He hadn’t wanted to make the younger man upset but he’d also decided early on to never lie to the grimm. “Don’t get too emotional about it. I’m perfectly fine now and the man who shot me is dead.” He moved closer to his desk and pulled out his chair. “Why don’t you just sit and relax right now? Do you want me to get you a spare laptop or something so you aren’t just sitting there bored?”

Nick bypassed the two chairs right in front of Sean’s desk and instead awkwardly sat in one of the black chairs against the wall. “I’m not really sure what I would do with a computer,” he admitted. “But could I maybe have some paper and a pencil to draw? I...uhh...I’ve always liked to sketch but haven’t gotten to do it much recently.”

It hurt Sean to see how nervous Nick was when asking for something as simple as a pencil and paper. He already knew that he’d only scratched the surface of Nick’s past traumas but that didn’t dull the pain anytime he was reminded about just how much the man had suffered through. “Of course.” He opened one drawer of his desk and pulled out a stack of plain white paper and then grabbed a clipboard and pencil from another drawer. He brought the supplies over and handed them to Nick, delighting in the smile that small action brought to the younger man’s face. Once it seemed Nick was settled for the time being Sean sat down at his desk and started on the paperwork and emails that were waiting for him.

 

===============

 

A knock on the door almost two hours later jolted the two men from their comfortable silence.

“Come in,” Sean said as he looked up to see who needed him. “Hello, Hank. What can I do for you?”

“Actually, Sir, I’m here for Nick,” the detective said with a smirk as he turned to look at the grimm. “Thought I’d see if you wanted to get out of here a little bit and grab some lunch.”

The surprised look on Nick’s face made it clear that he hadn’t been expecting the offer to be made. “Alright,” he said after a moment. “If it’s okay, that is,” he added, turning his attention toward Sean.

The older man chuckled. “Go have fun,” he offered in response. He took out his wallet and pulled out a few bills. “Here. Until I can get you your own bank account you can just take some cash.”

“You don’t...I can’t...you want me to have a bank account?” 

“Of course,” Sean replied as he stood up and walked closer to Nick. “We’ll need to get your documentation first so it won’t happen right away but eventually my goal is for you to be able to live independently,” he explained. He handed the money to Nick and gave Hank a polite smile. “Go enjoy your lunch. I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Thank you, Sir...or...um...Sean,” Nick said softly. He stood up, put his clipboard down on the chair he’d just left, and stuffed the cash Sean had given him into the back pocket of his jeans. 

Hank shared a cheerful look with Sean and then shifted all of his focus onto Nick. “Come on. I know a great pizza shop nearby that I bet you’ll love.”

When the other two men had left his office Sean gave in to his curiosity and looked down at the papers Nick had been sketching on. The man had a lot of talent, though that wasn’t entirely surprising since he was a grimm. Many grimms were good artists which helped when it came to filling journals with details about different wesen.

“Captain?” an easily recognizable voice called from the office doorway. “Mind if I talk to you for a minute?”

Sean dropped the clipboard and nodded to his sergeant. “Of course, Wu. Come on in.”

Wu entered the office and closed the door behind himself.

“What’s on your mind?” Sean asked as he moved back over to his desk to sit down. 

“You know I never want to invade people’s personal lives but I can’t help but ask about Nick,” the sergeant replied. “He looked ready to pass out or fall to his knees in apology when we bumped into each other earlier.”

Years of practice helped the police captain hold back a sigh. He’d known that bringing Nick to the station might attract questions but he’d been hoping to avoid anything too major. He didn’t want to just brush Wu off but he also wasn’t going to share the finer details of Nick’s past with everyone. Telling Hank without Nick’s permission had been enough. He wouldn’t tell anyone else without first asking Nick. “I won’t go into detail because it’s not my story to tell but Nick’s been through a lot. I’m working on helping him now but it’s not going to all be better overnight.”

Wu nodded in understanding. He’d seen enough during his time on the force to have plenty of ideas of the types of trauma Sean might be talking about and what they could do to a person. “That’s fair. Feel free to tell me if I can do anything to help.”

“Thank you for your concern. I’ll let you know.” Although he hadn’t started asking any big questions yet, Sean had been noticing Wu slowly discovering things that didn’t quite add up. Since Hank’s partner was wesen they were often able to find clues and solve cases that other people missed. If you solved enough “impossible” or “weird” cases people started to take notice. The prince knew he’d probably have to have the wesen talk with Wu at some point but that was a concern for another day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was kind of short but I wanted to at least post something and there are some good bits in here so I hope you enjoyed reading! I'll try to have some more depth in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some angst! ;) Warning for brief mentions of past non-con and abuse.  
> Also, you’ll notice I added the date to each chapter’s beginning note just to help keep things straight when you’re reading. I realized my notes were off so I want to make sure I’m not confusing anyone with timelines. :)
> 
> [Date in chapter: Monday, September 16th, 2013 (early morning)]

 

 

An agonized scream tore through Sean Renard’s dream and shocked him awake. Even though he’d instinctively reacted to the sound, it took his conscious mind a moment to process what it was that he’d actually heard. He glanced at the clock by his bed and saw that it was a few minutes past three. Just as he started to relax and pass the noise off as something random from outside he heard a second scream. This time the sound drove him to get out of bed and dash into the hall. On the way he grabbed his gun and clicked off the safety out of habit. When he stepped into the hallway he saw Jeremy standing outside of one of the guest bedrooms. His hair was rumpled from sleep and he had a concerned look on his face.

“What’s going on?” the younger man asked quietly.

Sean looked around, gun still drawn but lowered for the moment. “I’m not sure. Did you scream?”

Jeremy shook his head. “No. I heard screams and came out to see what was wrong. Sounded too loud to be coming from outside,” he explained. “The alarm system is still armed though so it’s not an intruder,” he added and pointed to the glowing red light on the nearby keypad to verify his claim.

“It must be Nick then,” Sean replied. Even though the thought was the most logical conclusion he could think of, he had no idea why Nick would be screaming at three o’clock in the morning. The Grimm had been staying with him for almost two weeks and Sean hadn’t noticed any night terrors or anything else. Sean put the gun’s safety back on and handed the weapon to Jeremy, trusting the man to put it away safely. He didn’t need to terrify his houseguest by walking into his room with a loaded gun. “You can go back to your room. I’ll take care of this.”

“Of course.” Jeremy gave a polite nod and stepped back into his room, closing the door behind himself. He trusted the prince to know what to do. He wouldn’t go back to sleep right away though just in case he might be needed.

 

===============

 

“Back on the floor you useless shit,” the burly man shouted, kicking his new slave in the stomach when the boy tried to get up. 

A sixteen year old Nick groaned as he collapsed on the cold cement below him. “Just let me go,” he begged through his tears. 

“Not happening,” the man said with a dark chuckle. “I paid good money for your sorry ass. I ain’t lettin’ you go. Just need to teach you your place.” He kicked at the boy--he hadn’t even asked the slave’s name since it didn’t matter--again and then used his boot to turn the boy on his back and stepped on his chest. “You ever been fucked before, little slave?”

Nick’s eyes grew wide with panic as well as pain and he shook his head as he struggled to breathe.

The man smirked when he saw the fear in the boy’s eyes. Breaking this one would be fun. “Well there’s a first time for everything,” he said as his hands went to his belt.

 

===============

 

“Nick!”

The grimm jerked awake, eyes panicked as they flitted around to try to take in his surroundings. Sensing someone right above him, Nick’s body reacted on impulse, punching out at the figure and hitting it straight in the jaw before he even fully knew what he was doing.

“Damn,” Sean said. He jerked back and put a hand up to his now split lip and wasn’t surprised when his fingers came away with blood on them. “Are you awake now?”

Nick jolted at the words and his gaze settled on Sean’s face. He was finally focused on where he was in that moment rather than the flashback he’d been dreaming about. His eyes grew wide when he took in the prince’s split lip and he realized he’d been the one to cause it. His world came to a screeching halt.

He’d just hit his master.

“No,” he said breathlessly as he started to scurry away before he even realized he was doing it. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” He continued crawling away from Sean as quickly as he could and when he fell off the edge of the bed he didn’t even recognize the pain and just continued moving until he was in the corner of the bathroom with the door closed. He knew that the door wouldn’t really stop the other man and running would only make things worse but he couldn’t help it. Sean was huge. Certainly taller than Nick’s previous masters and probably stronger and in better shape than most of them as well. Nick started to tear up as he thought about what punishment from Sean was going to feel like. He was sure he’d be bruised for a month or more. Would the prince whip him? If so he would be a broken and bleeding mess on the floor in no time. Or would the man do something else? Something worse? Tears flowed heavily down Nick’s cheeks and he fisted his hands in his hair to try to center himself. Often the slight pain would help him focus but it was unsuccessful in that moment. 

A soft knock interrupted Nick’s spiraling thoughts. “Nick? Are you alright?” Sean asked tentatively. “You took a bit of a fall there.” The older man stood outside Nick’s bathroom as he tried desperately to figure out what to say.

“Please…” Nick barely managed to beg through his tears. “I’m sorry.”

Sean sighed quietly. “I don’t know if you’ll believe me but I’m not upset at you or anything like that.” He waited for an answer but didn’t get one. When he leaned closer to the door he could only hear Nick’s quiet sobs. “Nick, you…you have to help me. I don’t know how to fix this,” he admitted. 

Nick pressed himself into the corner more tightly. What was going on? Why wasn’t his master knocking down the door and dragging him out to beat him bloody? That was what happened. He’d come to terms with how things worked years ago. This was what he deserved. Except…except that wasn’t happening. Sean was talking to him calmly. If he didn’t know better Nick would say the older man sounded almost apologetic. But how could that be? He subconsciously tugged on his hair some more as he tried to get a handle on the situation.

“Would you like me to leave?” Sean asked. “I’m nervous to leave you alone when you’re this worked up but I’m willing to do whatever you need right now.” The man didn’t really expect to get an answer at that point but he waited for one just in case. With another soft sigh Sean moved to sit down and settled against the wall. “I’ll stay here for now but if you want me to leave at any point just tell me, alright? I’ll just talk if that’s okay. My mother did that for me sometimes when I was too worked up to calm down on my own. Most of the time she actually sang but I didn’t inherit her talent so I fear I would cause you more stress if I tried doing that.” A smile spread on the prince’s face as he thought about his mother. He wished she was there because she’d be much better at knowing what to do. “Once upon a time, there was a special young man.” Sean felt strange telling a bedtime story to a fully grown adult but it seemed like a better idea than talking about anything more personal or dramatic. “He lived with his mother, father, and half-brother. His mother was wonderful and kind and beautiful, but his father and brother weren’t as nice. They were smart and could be nice when it suited them but to the young man they were mostly just cruel. They didn’t like him because he was different. They were a strong political family and, since he was from a different mother, they didn’t view the young man as pure and worthy of their family name.”

While Sean was talking, Nick was surprised to find himself slowly relaxing. As intimidating as the man’s large frame was, Nick had to admit that he had a very soothing voice. He still stayed as curled up in the corner as he could get, but his tears slowed some and his hands loosened their hold on his hair. He was still trying to figure out what was going on though. Staying outside the bathroom and telling Nick a story seemed like a lot of work if all Sean wanted to do was lull him into a false sense of safety and security. As he calmed, Nick’s adrenaline began to ebb and he soon realized he was actually very tired. He didn’t even know what time it had been when he’d woken up. He was still terrified but maybe…maybe a quick nap wouldn’t be that dangerous. It wasn’t like he’d be able to fight Sean if the man decided to force his way into the room anyway. 

Sean continued weaving a glorified and happier version of his life story until he heard the faint sobs and panicked wheezes turn into soft snores and deep breaths. “Nick?” the prince asked. “Are you awake?” When he didn’t hear an answer Sean decided to stand up and try the door. If it was locked he’d leave Nick be but he’d feel bad if the younger man had to sleep on the hard tiles of the bathroom floor. Surprisingly the doorknob turned when Sean tested it. Apparently Nick had forgotten to lock it in his panic. “I’m coming in now,” he said clearly but without being too loud. He slowly opened the door and felt a sad smile form on his face when he saw Nick’s sleeping form. He was in the corner across from the sink with his legs pulled up to his chest and his hands in his lap. The grimm’s face was a bit red and puffy from crying and there was still some tension in his features despite him being asleep. He looked better than Sean had feared though which was good. He made his way over to Nick and carefully lifted the younger man up, glad that he didn’t wake up from the movement. His body was likely in need of the rest. Sean carried the grimm to bed and got him settled under the covers before leaving the room and closing the door once again. 

“How is he?” Jeremy asked quietly when he saw Sean come back out from Nick’s room. 

“I don’t know,” Sean responded honestly. “He’s back asleep so for now that’s good enough. There will likely be more fallout when he next wakes up, though.”

Jeremy nodded. He hadn’t spent much time with the young grimm yet but he cared about the man and didn’t like to see anyone in that much pain. “I should get a few more hours of sleep,” he said. “I will see you later, your highness.”

The prince let himself back into his own room and went to check the time. It was already after five o’clock. His alarm would be waking him up for work soon anyway so he didn’t see much point in going back to sleep. His mind was probably too active to let him fall asleep anyway. Instead he decided to pick up his phone from the bedside table and move to sit in one of the armchairs. He quickly dialed the number he knew by heart and sat back in his chair.

“Sean!” a cheerful female voice said at the other end of the line. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hello, Mother,” Sean said, a genuine smile on his face. It was almost impossible for him to not smile around his mother. She was so cheerful and it was contagious. “I hope I didn’t bother you.”

“Of course not, dear. You know you can always call whenever you need or want to,” she replied honestly. “Though isn’t it rather early for you in Portland?”

Sean chuckled. No matter where in the world his mother was, she always made sure to know what the time difference was to Portland and her son. “Just after five in the morning. I’ve been awake since three.” He sighed as he was reminded of the disaster of the past two hours.

“I sense a story there. Need to get something off your chest?”

The prince sighed. He hadn’t even told his mother anything about Nick yet. “I may have rescued someone from the slave trade.”

Elizabeth made a thoughtful noise. “What type of wesen?”

“He’s actually a grimm,” he replied tentatively.

“Oh?”

Sean appreciated the lack of judgment in his mother’s tone. He knew she would let him explain everything before coming to any conclusions about the situation. He told her about how and why Nick was brought to him and how things had progressed so far. Then he shared what had happened earlier that morning. “I just feel so lost with him,” the prince admitted. He wouldn’t necessarily bear his soul that much to anyone else but he knew he was safe in the conversation. “I thought I’d be able to handle everything because I’ve dealt with plenty of traumatized witnesses over the years but I think Nick’s been through much more than I initially assumed. I feel like every time we take a step forward we end up taking three steps back.”

“I know you mean well, Sean, but I think you’re expecting too much too soon,” Elizabeth responded. “This Nick has only been with you for two weeks and you said he was a slave for fifteen years. That’s not something you get over in a few days.”

“I know that, Mother,” Sean hissed. “I’m not a child.”

Elizabeth didn’t react to her son’s tone, knowing that he wasn’t angry with her, just the situation in general. “I’m sure you do know that which means you wouldn’t be so upset about it. What’s really bothering you?”

Sean huffed a sigh at being called out. His mother always knew how to see through his defenses. That was part of what made her such a valuable ally though so he couldn’t really complain. “I didn’t expect him to be so scared of me,” the man finally admitted. “I knew he’d be skittish and scared in general and have PTSD and habits to break and all of that, but I don’t think I was prepared for his reactions to me personally. I don’t know how to prove to him that I just want to help.”

“Don’t force anything, my dear. You’ll just push him away even more. Show him that you’ll always be there when he needs support but give him the time and space he needs to heal at his own pace,” Elizabeth instructed. “His entire life has been turned on its head. Even if slavery isn’t a good life to live, it was the one he’d gotten used to. Now his situation has changed completely. He’s also just learned about wesen and grimms. That’s a massive amount of change to adjust to. From what you’ve told me it sounds like Nick is improving slowly. He’s opened up to Hank some and even shared a few things with you. Give him time.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Sean replied sincerely. He had thought he was being patient with Nick but his mother made him realize that wasn’t the case. A look at his phone told him that he’d been talking to his mother for over an hour. “As much as I would love to keep talking to you, I need to get ready for work.”

“Of course,” Elizabeth said with a smile clear in her voice. “I’m glad you called. You’ll have to keep me updated on Nick’s progress. I look forward to meeting him someday.”

Sean smiled. Of course his mother would invite herself over to meet his new housemate. “I will. Goodbye, Mother.”

“Goodbye, Sean. Have a good day at work.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update! Comments/kudos are always appreciated! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I did want to get a chapter posted sooner but I got a new job which made things a bit crazy and then I had GISH which took most of my time and creativity. I hope this chapter is good enough to be worth the wait though!
> 
>  
> 
> [Date in chapter: September 16, 2013 (actual daytime)]

 

 

The next time Nick woke up it was a much slower and calmer process. He was still surprised that he managed to sleep so deeply in this new house. Despite his conscious fears it seemed his subconscious mind insisted on believing that he was safe in Sean’s house. 

Sean’s house. 

Nick’s eyes shot open when he remembered the last thing that had happened in Sean’s house. He hit his master and then hid from the older man. Nick waited tensely for the pain to set in, but it never came. Why wasn’t he in agony? In fact, when had he gotten back into his bed? The last thing he remembered was being curled up in the corner of the bathroom while Sean told him a story. Nick didn’t have a clue how he got from cowering in the bathroom scared for his life to tucked into bed safe and warm. The only answer he could think of was that Sean had carried him to bed but that didn’t make any sense. 

The grimm slowly sat up and looked around the room. Everything was still in its place and at first that was a shock but then Nick realized it shouldn’t come as such a surprise. It wouldn’t make much sense for a master to break their own things just to punish an insolent slave. Nick got out of bed and walked to the bathroom for a shower. Only once the hot water was running down his body did he let the tears fall. He didn’t let himself break down often but every once in a while things became too much to handle. He’d learned early on how to cry quietly so that he wouldn’t attract attention. The grimm didn’t have the energy to fight it anymore so he just leaned against the cool tiles of the shower wall while silent sobs racked his body. 

 

===============

 

Sean found himself impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk while he was reading through his emails. He’d been glad that Nick was still asleep in the morning when he’d left for work because he was sure the younger man needed the rest. At the same time, however, it was bothersome because he really wanted to be able to talk to Nick about what had happened and make sure everything was okay after their early morning incident.

When the prince checked the time on his computer he saw that it was almost noon and suddenly an idea came to him. He stood up and walked over to sergeant Wu’s desk. “Wu, I don’t have anything happening until the meeting with the mayor at four, correct?”

The sergeant quickly clicked onto a different tab on his computer and scanned the screen for a minute. “Yes, that’s correct, Captain.” He looked up at his superior and raised a curious eyebrow. “Going somewhere?”

“I think I will be. Just for an hour or two,” Sean answered. “Call me if anything comes up.”

“Yes, Sir.” Wu was a bit surprised but he didn’t have any major reason to question the other man so he let it go.

Sean made his way down to the garage and when he got in his car he called a local Chinese restaurant that had good food and quick service. His order was already waiting for him when he arrived and after paying for the food he headed home.

“Welcome back, Mr. Renard,” Eliza, Sean’s housekeeper, said when he walked inside.

“You know I’ve said you can call me Sean,” the man replied with an amused smile.

The feisty woman gave a curt nod. “Of course, Mr. Renard.” She gave a small smirk and returned to her work.

Sean shook his head playfully as he dropped his briefcase by the door and took off his shoes. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” He made his way up the staircase and went over to knock on Nick’s door. “Nick? Is it alright if I come in?”

Nick jerked in his position on the bed when he heard Sean’s voice. After his shower he’d gotten dressed and then spent the morning curled up on his bed, trying to work through all of the strange experiences he’d had recently. He definitely hadn’t been expecting Sean to show up though and he wasn’t sure why the prince was there. The man sounded calm but it was possible that was a façade. Nick wasn’t going to risk breaking more rules by turning the man away, though, no matter how scared he was of what might happen. “Of course,” he said. He tried to keep the timid tone out of his voice but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded. 

“I thought you might be hungry so I brought some lunch,” the prince said and he held up the takeout bag as proof. He moved to sit down in one of the twin armchairs in front of the fireplace and started taking the food and two cans of Coke he’d bought out of the bag.

His movements were very slow and tentative but after a few moments Nick got off his bed and sat down next to Sean. The way the chairs were turned the two men were partially facing each other but not completely across from one another which Nick felt offered a nice balance.

“I got Chinese. Hope that’s alright,” Sean said. “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I just ordered a variety. Feel free to take whatever you want.”

“I actually love Chinese,” Nick said quietly. He looked over the offerings and picked up a carton of what looked like chicken lo mein and a pair of chopsticks. He couldn’t stop his slight moan of pleasure at the taste. He could barely remember the last time he’d had Chinese food and while he’d already had plenty of wonderful meals at Sean’s house there was something about having his old comfort food again that made it taste particularly good.

Sean smiled both at pleasing Nick and at learning more about the younger man. He grabbed the carton of chicken with mixed vegetables and also took one of the spring rolls to munch on. “How are you feeling?” he asked after giving Nick a few minutes to simply enjoy his food.

Nick stared down at his food as he thought about his answer. “Physically, I’m fine,” he said. “Mentally, I’m not sure. To be honest I’m mostly confused.” He knew he was taking a risk by being so open but after his past interactions with the older man he was starting to really believe that maybe that was an acceptable thing to do.

The prince gave a thoughtful hum. “Would you be willing to tell me what you’re feeling confused about?” He made sure to keep his words slow and his tone calm to try to put Nick at as much ease as possible.

“I should be in agony right now,” the grimm said simply. “You are my master and I hit you and then hid from you. You had every reason to beat me to a broken and bloody pulp and yet you didn’t. Instead you kept your distance and calmed me down and I’m assuming carried me back to bed. None of that makes any sense to me.”

Sean inhaled sharply and leaned back in his chair. He’d understood rather clearly that Nick had been expecting to be punished earlier, but he hadn’t quite realized the extent to which the grimm thought that punishment would occur. No wonder the younger man was so terrified of him. “Did that happen a lot before you came here?” he asked. “Is that why you keep expecting me to hit you?” 

The younger man gave a small shrug as he continued to stare at his food, hunger momentarily forgotten. “Only when I misbehaved or failed to fulfil my duties.” There was a pause as if Nick was contemplating whether to share something or not. “Or if Master was angry in general or desired entertainment,” he added. Again the words were said so simply as if they made perfect sense. 

“That won’t happen to you here,” Sean replied tensely. His hand tightened its grip on the arm of the chair. “If I can help it, no one will ever hurt you again at all.”

Nick simply nodded, too choked up with emotion to respond at that moment. While he was starting to trust the promises Sean made, he refused to voice those thoughts. He wasn’t going to tell his master he was getting comfortable just to have the older man pull the rug out from under him. 

Sean gave a sad smile even though he knew Nick probably wouldn’t see it. “For the record, I understand that it’s going to take time for you to trust me. I’m not going to force you into anything faster than you’re comfortable with,” he said. “I’m sorry if I ever came across that way before. A lot of this is new for you but some of it is new for me as well so I’m not going to be perfect all the time.” He’d felt a little guilty ever since the conversation with his mother that morning and it was soothing to get things off his chest.

“You just keep surprising me,” Nick said with a confused chuckle. He picked his chopsticks back up and continued to eat some of his lo mein.

“I like to defy people’s expectations of me,” Sean shot back with a grin. Even if it wasn’t much, he could still tell that Nick was coming out of his shell a little and that was exciting progress. The royal let a few minutes of comfortable silence pass by before patting his pocket in mock surprise. Truthfully he’d been thinking about the contents of said pocket for weeks since he’d had the items made but he hadn’t known when to broach the topic. “I almost forgot, I have something for you.” He slipped a hand in his pocket and pulled out a plain keyring with two keys on it, one silver in color and one brass.

The young grimm was confused but held out a hand to accept the strange gift. “What are these for?”

“The brass one unlocks the front door here and the silver one unlocks my apartment,” Sean explained. “I know you haven’t gone out by yourself yet but I wanted to make sure that whenever you feel up to it you’ll have a way to get home again.”

Nick felt his mouth drop open a little in pure shock. He remembered Sean making an off-hand comment about letting him going places on his own but he hadn’t realized the man had been serious about the idea. He’d assumed it was simply a temptation to be waved in front of him before being pulled away for the prince’s glee. Giving him keys meant he could really have free reign and it was an ability he hadn’t had in a very long time. “Thank you.” He wanted to look Sean in the eyes to thank him more sincerely but resisted the temptation. Even if Sean refused to follow his role, Nick knew his place.

“You’re welcome,” Sean replied. “I know you haven’t even been to the apartment yet but since I had to get the one key made I figured I’d just get the second one while I was already out.” He took a sip of his soda and considered the many topics he wanted to bring up. He didn’t want to push Nick too far but there was also a lot of information he needed to learn about the younger man’s life. “Nick, is it alright if I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“Um...sure.” Nick didn’t understand why a prince would have anything to ask a slave but he’d spent enough time with Sean to learn that the man never acted the way Nick thought he would.

“What’s your last name?”

Nick frowned a little and furrowed his brow in concentration. It had been more than a decade since he had used his last name. He wasn’t sure if he even remembered it any more. “I’m not sure,” he said, still concentrating. “I used to remember. I worked hard to make sure I kept my identity, but then after awhile I started to not care anymore. It wasn’t as if anyone was going to save me and bring me back to my old life so it didn’t really matter much.” He ate the last bits of his lo mein and then put the empty carton back on the coffee table. “Why do you want to know, anyway?”

“As I’ve said, I do want to help you get independent in the future. Knowing your name will be a helpful first step towards finding your information and documents,” Sean explained. “You might also have family members who would want to know you’re alright.”

The grimm shook his head at the comment. “No. Everyone’s dead. At least as far as I know. Mom and dad died and then I lived with aunt Marie but she…” he trailed off, tears stinging his eyes. After a moment to collect himself he cleared his throat. “There’s no one.”

Sean’s eyes widened a little. “You had an aunt named Marie?”

“Yeah. Does that mean something to you?”

“It’s probably nothing,” the prince said. He tried to sound dismissive but he wasn’t sure Nick bought it. He definitely knew of an infamous grimm named Marie, but he had no idea if he and Nick were thinking about the same woman. Marie was a fairly common name after all. He didn’t even know if Nick’s aunt had been a grimm. “I need to head back to work. Feel free to do whatever you’d like around the house as usual.” With that he stood up and made his way out of the room. It seemed he had some research to do.

Nick stared at the door after Sean walked through it. Up to that point, the older man had always been incredibly open about things. He answered any questions Nick had and didn’t hesitate to offer him information. So then why was he so clearly hiding something this time?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, the plot begins to thicken a little bit. ;) Originally I was going to have other scenes at the end but I felt like they would just be weirdly added on so I decided to stop here where it felt more natural. The good news for you though is that means I have some ideas for the next chapter already.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Comments/kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
